Pyrolysis is a known method for treatment of waste. Examples of pyrolytic waste treatment systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,300, 5,653,183, 5,868,085, and 6,619,214. Unlike incineration, pyrolysis is the destructive decomposition of waste materials using indirect heat in the absence of oxygen. Burning waste through incineration with direct flame in the presence of oxygen can be explosive, causing turbulence in the burning chamber, which fosters a recombination of released gases. Waste destruction in an oxygen-rich atmosphere makes conversion far less complete, is highly inefficient and creates harmful substances.
In contrast, the pyrolytic process employs high temperature in, most desirably, an atmosphere substantially free of oxygen (for example, in a practical vacuum), to convert the solid components of waste to a mixture of solids, liquids, and gases with proportions determined by operating temperature, pressure, oxygen content, and other conditions. The solid residue remaining after pyrolysis commonly is referred to as char. The vaporized product of pyrolysis is often further treated by a process promoting oxidation, which “cleans” the vapors to eliminate oils and other particulate matter there from, allowing the resultant gases then to be safely released to the atmosphere.
What has long been needed and heretofore has been unavailable is an improved pyrolytic waste treatment system that is highly efficient, is easy to maintain, is safe, reliable and capable of operation with a wide variety of compositions of waste materials, and that can be constructed and installed at relatively low cost. The thrust of the present invention is to provide such an improved pyrolytic waste treatment system.